Under The Blanket
by BTRlover17
Summary: They think that Kendall and Carlos don't know what's going on under the blanket but they do.


**Under the blanket **

**Pairing: James and Logan with a tiny hint of Kenlos**

**Summary: They think Kendall and Carlos don't know what's going on under the blanket but they do. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to fadingaway511. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have finished this. **

It was just another Friday night in 2J. A pile of movies sat high on the glass coffee table, various bowls and plates of snacks surrounding the cases. Kendall and Carlos sat on one end of the bright orange couch, the Latino resting his head on the blondes' shoulder, legs tucked underneath his body. Kendall's arm rested comfortably around the small boys' shoulders, pulling him closer.

James and Logan sat under a blanket together, the smart boy laid between the tall boys' legs. Logan's head rested against James' shoulder as the pretty boy's arms encircled his waist, hands clasping together over Logan's stomach. The pale boy rested his hands on top of James' arms, the feel of the brunettes' chest rising and falling against his back lulling the short boy into a sense of calm.

This was the way they always sat, a blanket spread over their legs, James' feet sticking out the end most of the time bringing a small smile to Logan's face. The smart boy didn't know why but sitting like he was with James always managed to comfort him and he never felt more secure in his life when the pretty boys' arms were holding him tight.

Logan rested his head in the crook of James neck, warmth radiating through his body as the third film of the evening started. Having sat through Jumper (Kendall's choice) and the Wolfman (Logan's choice), the group were ready to start watching Carlos' choice which surprise surprise was Batman Begins, the Latino still holding onto the idea of being a superhero. It wasn't that Logan didn't like the film but it seemed to drag on and when it looked like it was about to end something else happened, prompting another hour of action.

It was usually during this film that the smart boy fell asleep, no matter if they watched it first or not. The soft snores always alerted James to the fact that his boyfriend had fallen asleep during the movie and the pretty boy couldn't help but admire the boy in his arms, loving the way Logan's eyes fluttered under pale lids, plump lips pursing every so often, nose wrinkling as he shifted in his sleep.

They had only managed to get twenty minutes into the film when James felt Logan's breaths slowly even out alerting the tall boy that he more than likely would have to carry the smaller boy to bed, like he did most movie nights. However today James had different plans, the couple hadn't fooled around for a few days now and today it was affecting James even more than normal. It might have something to do with Logan walking around topless in the apartment as he attempted to dress and eat breakfast simultaneously before rehearsals.

The brunette had been mesmerised by every muscle that flexed and tensed under Logan's pale skin, several purple marks marring the porcelain skin where James couldn't control himself during their make out sessions. The rest of the day had been hard for the pretty boy, constantly having to hide the bulge in his jeans as each and every move Logan made seeming more sexual and sensual than before.

Keeping one hand resting against Logan's stomach, James ran his down the boys' lithe body to the hem of his shirt, making sure that the blanket bunched around their waists kept his hand hidden. Running a finger under the material, the pretty boy kept his eyes glued to the screen in front of him, flickering back to Logan's face every now and again. When the smart boy showed no sign of reacting to James' actions, the brunette continued.

Sliding his hand under the pale boys' shirt, the tall boy traced each of Logan's defined muscles gently, pausing when he felt the shorter boy tense. Taking his glance away from the screen, James ran his eyes over Logan's face, checking that his lover hadn't woken up. Happy to see that his actions hadn't woken the smart boy, James continued. Placing a palm flat against Logan's abs, the brunette rubbed gently, smiling to himself as a contented sigh reverberated in the pale boys' chest.

The brunette continued to trace the smaller boys' abs, thumb dipping into Logan's navel every now and again. It soon became obvious that Logan wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so James decided to step it up a notch. Running his fingers over the small boys' defined stomach for a final time, James dipped his thumb into Logan's navel, eyes flickering between his slumbering boyfriend and the screen.

The pretty boy ran his fingers down the thin trail of hair weaving its way into Logan's jeans, stopping when he reached the waistband. Logan shuffled in his sleep, eyes fluttering but luckily for James he remained asleep. James moved his other hand from where it rested around Logan's waist to join its partner under the blanket, resting on the smart boys' belt buckle. Flicking his eyes to Logan's face once more, the brunette slowly but surely undid Logan's belt, pausing when he heard Kendall and Carlos shift at the other end of the sofa.

Once the belt was undone, the tall boy popped the button on the smart boys' jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly as not to draw attention to himself. Logan's breath hitched as he felt a pair of fingers tease at the waistband of his boxers. He had only been half asleep since he felt James' slightly chilled fingers press against his warm skin. He had felt the pretty boy tracing his abs, something that was a common occurrence when they sat together like this but then he felt James' hands move lower, slowly opening his jeans. Now he decided was time to wake up.

Taking a gentle breath, the pale boy let his eyes flutter open, greeted by the sight of Batman still playing on the TV. He felt James' breathing quicken obviously worried that he had been caught which of course he had. Turning his head to the right away from Kendall and Carlos, Logan raised his eyes to look over the pretty boys' face. James' eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust, pink tongue sneaking out to wet plump lips.

"What are you doing?" The smart boy questioned, sleep evident in his voice.

"Nothing," James' reply was automatic, eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

Logan shifted in his seat between James' legs, moving so his lips were right next to the pretty boys' ear.

"Then why are my jeans undone?" The smart boy asked voice soft and low in James' ear. The brunette had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape.

James could feel himself hardening, shifting so the growing bulge pressed directly into the smaller boys' back. Logan whimpered; quickly turning it into a cough when Carlos looked over at him, own length hardening in response. It was obvious the tall boy felt it as well, pressing the heel of his palm against the rapidly tenting material of Logan's boxers.

James rubbed gently and slowly against the pale boys' erection, Logan arching in response hoping it looked like he was stretching. James couldn't keep the smirk off his face, he knew he drove the smart boy crazy and planned to use that to his advantage now. Leaning down so his lips were directly next to Logan's ear, the pretty boy allowed his breath to tickle the skin, taking Logan's shiver as a sign to continue.

"You don't seem to be complaining though," James' chuckled softly in his lover's ear, eyes fluttering closed as the pale boy pushed back against him.

Logan knew what James was doing, teasing him until he begged for to him do something, anything.

"You want more baby?" James asked already knowing the answer. Logan didn't reply just pressed himself back harder against the tall boys' chest, hoping that it looked like he was getting comfortable if Kendall or Carlos looked.

The brunette bit on his bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape, hips pressing forward wanting to feel the delicious friction he felt when Logan pressed back against him.

"I said do you want more baby," James asked again, fingers slipping under the waistband of Logan's boxers, pressing gently against the soft skin he found.

"James more please," It sounded like Logan was begging but James knew if he wanted to he could make the smaller boy sob with need, wanting nothing more than for James to touch him, bring him over the edge.

James pulled his fingers out of Logan's boxer, curling them around the edge. Sneaking a peek over at Kendall and Carlos, the pretty boy pulled the material down enough to free Logan's aching member, the smart boy whimpering as the blanket rubbed against the head of his cock. The pale boy rocked his hips forward, bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth to hold back the moans and whimpers that threatened to spill forth. James watched in amazement, fingers moving under the blanket to steady the smart boys' hips.

"I got you babe," James whispered, pressing a kiss to Logan's ear.

Wrapping his fingers around the smart boys' erection, the brunette smiled to himself as he felt Logan's hands scrabble to grip his forearms, teeth biting his bottom lip harder. The pretty boy brought his knees up, raising the blanket so the movement of his hand wasn't so evident. Tugging gently on Logan's cock, James smirked watching as the small boy shivered against him, eyes closing as pleasure overwhelmed him.

"You love the feel of my hand wrapped around your thick cock, jerking you off while Kendall and Carlos are in the same room, don't you?" James' voice was husky, desire evident.

Logan didn't reply, pleasure weaving itself through his body to settle in the pit of his stomach. The pretty boy quickened his hand, finding the thrill of the situation spurring him on.

"Answer me Logie,"

The pretty boy couldn't help but gasp when Logan turned his head to look him right in the eye. The small boys' usually warm chocolate eyes were black, pupils blown wide with raw want. The usual pink tint that covered Logan's cheeks had deepened moving along to the top of his ears. Plump lips were swollen, indentations evident in the bottom lip as pearly white teeth kept it tightly within their grasp.

It was moment before Logan answered, lips brushing against the tall boys' neck. "I love you hand on my cock, jacking me off while Kendall and Carlos are in the room. Turns me on more."

A moan caught in the back of James' throat as Logan pressed a kiss to the tan skin, head lolling back against James' shoulder as the pretty boy speed up his hand, thumb smearing the pre cum that had gathered in the slit.

"You're so hot like this, squirming against me. Makes me so hard." James fed the words into Logan's ear, smiling at the shiver they sent down the pale boys' spine.

"Makes me want to fuck you right here and now. You'd like that wouldn't you? Me bending over you the coffee table and fucking you while Kendall and Carlos watch." James felt his cock press against his jeans as a million images flashed through his brain.

"Fuck," Was the only thing Logan could manage, body wanting nothing more than for James to carry out his promise.

From the way Logan shivered and pressed back harder against his chest, James could tell Logan was close. Speeding his hand up, the pretty boy squeezed just past the head, thumb pressing against the slit. It all proved too much for the smart boy and with a jerk of his hips, the pale boy released covering the blanket and James' fist with his seed. A small moan managed to make his way past parted lips, head falling back against James' shoulder, chest heaving.

Once the last waves of pleasure rolled through Logan's body, he slumped against James' chest, eyes falling shut. A small almost inaudible chuckle rumbled through James' chest, the pretty boy pressing a kiss to Logan's temple. They both knew that they would have to clean up and hide the blanket from the other soon but now they wanted nothing more to bask in the feel of being together. However that was soon broken when a voice cut over the TV.

"Have you guys finished; we're trying to watch what's left of the movie," Carlos' voice cut through the haze that had settled over Logan's body bringing him crashing back down to reality.

His already red cheeks burned, head turning to bury itself in James' chest, the pretty boy wrapping his clean hand around Logan's waist.

"You're just jealous Kendall hasn't made a move on you," James replied allowing his childish side to shine through.

While Carlos and James argued, Logan pulled his boxers and jeans back up under the blanket cringing as the soiled material brushed against his hand. Gathering the blanket into a ball, the smart boy stood on shaky legs, turning to look down at his lover. The bulge in his jeans was distinguishable, the material sure to rip if James waited any longer.

"James," Logan's voice was soft yet demanding making the tall boy look up at his lover.

"We need to get cleaned up," Logan smiled his crooked half smile allowing James to take the hint.

The pretty boy was quick to stand, clean hand wrapping itself around Logan's wrist. A chorus of wolf whistles followed the boys as they made their way past the sofa towards their bedroom. Logan turned to glare at Kendall and Carlos, flipping them off as they continued to make kissy faces at him.

However if Logan and James had bothered to look closer at the pair they would of noticed the identical blushes covering the blonde and Latino's faces.

**I'm sorry if it's a crappy ending. I pictured it going something like this but it came out slightly differently when I was writing it. Please let me know how I did. Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
